Love and other Drugs
by candylandy1
Summary: saying okay doesn't always mean that you're okay with it! sometimes Love just makes you do stupid things...


Disclaimer; I don't own BBC Sherlock!

"Love and Other Drugs"

"Y-You're lying S-Sherlock.. You can't be serious..." Her voice rung out in the quiet room, she was tired of it, so very tired of it all.

"What makes you think that I'm lying?" He continued to stare outside the window, his back turned towards her.

Molly sighed heavily "Look at me Sherlock and ask me nicely, I might say yes!" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his brother, who was standing in a dark corner pretending to be invisible Seriously Mycroft why did you even bother to come.

You're having way too much fun with this.

"Sherlock" Molly had enough of this really enough was enough! She wanted to tell them both to get out of her flat and to leave her alone. It was getting hard to breath. He finally turned around and looked her in the eyes as he said those two words again which were so very lovely yet so terrifying.

"Mary me" He sounded so innocent so honest as he grabbed her hands and rubbed his thumbs across them. This was Sherlock being nice. That made molly questioned if he really didn't know the affect he had on her.

"Why?" A blush quickly crossed her cheeks as she tried to snatch her small hands away

"Because I want to….. For a case "Sherlock let go of her hands as he pulled out his cell molly was staring at him dumbly the room was quite nobody dared to speak finally Sherlock looked up from his cell phone.

"Is that a yes or a no? I'm not exactly clear on that"

"Does it matter?" Molly sighed Sherlock Proposal was almost romantic almost. Mycroft took this as his clue to step out of the dark corner and stepped into the middle of the room.

"Miss Hooper You will be doing this for a good cause, the government will appreciate your services" Mycroft gave her a node and moved out of the room with his umbrella waving in the air which got stuck in the doorknob awkward, He looked at them properly embarrassed gave them a creepy smile and was finally out of sight.

"So that's how Janine felt when you asked her to marry you" They were staring at each other now a heated argument was going to take place if molly didn't control her emotions. Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"She was quite happy I recall, Are you happy Molly?" She couldn't believe her ears the nerve of him she moved closer to him a bit too close. She didn't mind invading his personal space anymore. He always invaded hers anyway.

"Are you Sherlock?" She whispered in his ear, now that Mycroft has left, it almost felt like they were having a moment almost before Sherlock opened his bloody mouth again.

"Don't be stupid Molly Of course not" She moved away from him. Molly Hooper has never been angrier in life. She was angry at herself for thinking such silly things there was nothing romantic about this so called marriage proposal it was for a case, his honesty and sincerity was still something she wasn't used to.

"Why... I need to know why I can't just marry you for a case." She had to put an end to this, she knew that yet she couldn't bring herself to say a simple no. Sherlock rolled his eyes "It won't be a real marriage Molly, just on the papers, we don't have to do what normal married couples do" of course nothing with Sherlock Holmes was ever normal. She didn't had the energy to fight him anymore, she was going to agree sooner or later, Molly knew that hell even Sherlock knew that. This is the reason why he is here right now asking her to marry him and not some other girl because Molly Hooper could never say no to Sherlock Holmes.

"Okay" she took a deep breath and bit her trembling lower lip, the only reason why she said yes to Sherlock was because she was 32 now and she really wanted to get married, she was being desperate but most of all she wanted to marry the one she loves. It will just be one of those stupid things that love makes you do.

He sighed "Finally I will text you the details" with that Sherlock was out the door.

It was midnight as Molly read Sherlock's messages, she realized that this was a disaster. What was she thinking!

This mission was about to go into Play and she was absolutely not ready for this….

Okay so I hope you liked it!


End file.
